


The Guardian

by DoctorBane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Apocalypse fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane





	The Guardian

I have circled the land for an eternity. I watch over the people that live upon the surface.  
They are born. They live. They die.  
I have come to care for the people of Termina.  
I watch over the children of this world.  
I watch them fight. I watch them love. I watch them die.  
I never intervene. It is my duty to watch, and circle, and love. But never intervene.  
A child not of this world comes to me. He is bewitched, and he bewitches me.  
I am falling to the world. Helplessly, I descend. I can do nothing, but watch, frozen in unblinking terror, as the children of Termina stare at me.  
Some in wonder.  
Some in fear.  
I weep for the death I bring.  
I fall onto the land after a time. Clock Town is no more.  
The children scream.  
Termina is no more.  
Time is reset.  
The cycle repeats.  
I fall.  
I kill.  
I weep.  
A child, also not of this world, clothed in green, summons the guardians. They hold me back, but then the demon disposes of his puppet. I am possessed.  
I... I shall consume. Consume... consume everything.  
But the green child expels the demon, and I am freed.  
I return to my proper place, to watch over the children of Termina.  
I have watched over the land for an eternity.


End file.
